


Cocoon

by myboi



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Catfish and The Bottlemen, Cocoon, Geoff has an abuse problem, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Songfic, micheoff, sad but happy, sequel maybe?!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic for Cocoon By Catfish And The Bottlemen. Best if you listen to the song before you read. Gifted to Ashley because Micheoff <3 (I cut out some lyrics because it was repetitive and the fic was getting long so :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donotjustlive_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/gifts).



**_I fell straight into your arms_ **

**_Like a drunk who’s been on it_ **

**_All morning._ **

 

The first time Geoff saw Michael was quite the event. Firstly, it was upside down. The taste of booze heavy in the older man’ mouth, and the room spinning as his drunken gaze followed each freckle that the man holding him up had. 

“You’re be-eautiful.”

“Nice to meet you too. You’re hammered. I’ll call you a taxi. Gimme a sec.”

Geoff stood up and watched the room spin until a piece of paper was placed firmly in his fist with a number and a name and his arm was looped with the new boy’s as he was led out of the bar and guided into a taxi.

 

**_And the sun’s up_ **

**_And my head’s fucked._ **

**_And immediately I grab you_ **

**_You go all red_ **

**_Like the first time_ **

 

The 10th or 12th or 50th time Geoff saw Michael was when his head was pounding from last night’s fun. It was in the kitchen and it was the neck and the curly red hair of the boy making breakfast. With a blush and a spin as the auburn man took off the apron, Michael kissed Geoff and set a plate down on the counter.

“Morning, asshole.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Shut up and eat your pancakes.”

**_I love it when you do that_ **

**_God I love it when you do that._ **

 

“You’re so incredible.”

Geoff slurred.

“You’re so drunk.”

Michael knew that Geoff couldn’t internalize things when he was tipsy.

“C’mon Geoff, I think it’s bed time.”

Michael took the man’s hand and guided him like a small child to their room. He tucked his lover in, laying next to him. Geoff turned onto his side and stared lazily at Michael.

“You’re incredible.”

“You already told me that, Geoff.”

A smile that felt purer than sunshine and richer than any booze Geoff had ever had his hands on lit up the freckled boy’s face. And all Geoff could do was welcome that smile.

“I love it when you do that”

 

**_I remember when we_ **

**_Swapped names and I thought maybe_ **

**_You’d stay and try to out-drink me_ **

**_Your friends, all hated it_ **

 

The company party, with Michael by Geoff’s side. Geoff’s nametag said “Hi I’m  Michael ” and Michael’s “Hi I’m  Geoff ”. They were by the bar and before either knew it they were involved in a drinking competition that started with an “I bet you can’t drink as much as I can” with an added “Oh you think so” and was finalized by Jack saying “Whoever can drink a pint first wins!”. It ended with them in the back seat of Jack’s car as he dropped them off at their house. Jack was in a constant state of rolling his eyes as the drunk kids in his back were making out which was just a poor attempt of slobbering all over each other.

 

**_Fuck it if they talk_ **

**_Fuck it if they try and get to us_ **

**_Cause I'd rather go blind_ **

**_Than let you down._ **

 

The first time they held hands in public was a push then a shove into their relationship. Because Geoff hadn’t MEANT to be gay. And Michael never THOUGHT he’d have a boyfriend. And they both never INTENDED for their fingers to interlock as they walked down the street. In fact, they only realized it when people would scorn and look offended as the walked past. When Michael noticed this, there was anger fuming in his eyes. The grip on Geoff got tighter and Geoff pulled him aside.

“Is it them?”

“They need to butt out. They think we’re less than them.”

“And?”

“What?”

“I said And? Who cares what they think, Michael. We’re happy. And if they aren’t then fuck them.”

“Y-you’re right.”

Geoff heard Michael sigh. He saw the younger straighten his back and tell himself “We’re happy. Fuck them.” And that smile came back.

 

**_I cocoon_ **

**_Round your shoulders_ **

**_When you’re half cut_ **

**_And you’re frozen_ **

**_And you’ve got that visible breathing_ **

**_You’re depending on me again._ **

 

But the drinking was a lot to handle for Michael. There were weeks where Geoff wouldn’t be sober at all. And if dealing with that wasn’t enough, Michael was worried. Because Geoff would shiver, and he would be sick all the time and there were times when Michael wouldn’t let Geoff fall asleep just incase he didn’t wake up again. Because Michael felt more like a concerned parent than a lover. Because when Michael banned alcohol in the house, he came home to Geoff next to a bottle of rubbing alcohol and they ended up in the hospital with his stomach getting pumped. And Michael would cradle Geoff into his arms and cry because one day, this would kill him. And all he wanted to do was cover Geoff in love and protect him from harm.

 

**_And if you wanna shut down and pose as positive and_ **

**_Hide smoking from relatives and_ **

**_Rest on me,_ **

**_Honey, that’s all right!_ **

**_And if you wanna act more drunk than usual_ **

**_To help you get away with more then_ **

**_Rest on me,_ **

**_Honey, that’s alright!_ **

**_Honey, that’s alright!_ **

 

But Michael would help Geoff. He could do it. But if it wasn’t alcohol it was smoking. And if it wasn’t smoking it was weed. And if it wasn’t weed it was flames. Small little burns so that Geoff could either feel nothing or feel SOMETHING. 

“Geoff, you’re sick and I’m gonna get you help.”

“Babe, I’m fine.”

“You’re addicted.”

“Addicted to your love, hun.”

“Oh great. You are high, aren’t you? Dick.”

“High. as. Balls.”

“I love you.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.”

 

**_I cocoon_ **

**_Round your shoulders_ **

**_When you're half cut_ **

**_When you're half cut_ **

 

“I’m done Geoff. I can’t do this anymore.”

Michael was burning with that rage he was known for. He couldn’t help Geoff. No one could.

“What do you mean, you’re done?”

“I mean I’m not your fucking babysitter! I mean that, god DAMMIT, I mean that… just go to rehab. God knows you need it.”

“Please don’t leave me.”

With Geoff grasping on tight to any part of Michael he could touch.

“I’m done Geoff. Leave me the FUCK alone.”

 

**_Fuck it if they talk_ **

**_Fuck it if they try and get to us_ **

**_Cause I'd rather go blind_ **

**_Than let you down._ **

**_I remember when we_ **

**_Swapped names and I thought maybe_ **

**_You’d stay and try to out-drink me_ **

**_Your friends, all hated it._ **

 

And sitting in a cafe, looking back on them, all Michael could do was cry. He was crying because maybe it was destined to fail. Maybe he was a dumbass for staying so long.

And Geoff was looking up rehab centers. Because he’d rather go blind than let Michael down. And he had let Michael down.


End file.
